Danny Phantom: Love Lives of All
by Stars Moons and Darkness
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring two of the characters falling in love. I take suggestions if anyone want's to see two certains together, just NO guy/guy or gal/gal. Also, I'm probably going to continue quite of few of these myself. That won't mean you can't continue it, it just means you need to be careful. I'll post every two or so days, as long as I have - or get - ideas.
1. Clockwork and Spectra: Timeless Love

Clockwork stared at the mirrors, watching the ghost-boy, the boy who had the worlds' fates laid on his shoulders far too many times. As the young halfa soon met up with his girlfriend, the full ghost looked away, not just because He didn't wish to pry into the boy's life - the press did that enough - but also because, whenever he saw a couple, his core would ache.

============C&S============

Clockwork sighed. "Come on in, Spectra." That was the 10th time.

"Oh I _knew_ there was a depressed ghost this way." She smirked, knowingly. "I just _never_ thought it'd be you, Clocky!" The blue ghost resisted the urge to put her in permanent timelessness, a state in which one could see all, hear all, smell all, but do not a thing, and no one knowing you were there. Clockwork, actually, had only done this once before, when Dan nearly escaped the thermos.

"Is that it?" As things are, his teeth grind.

"Oh Clocky. You know I can help." She touches the shoulder of Clockwork's adult figure before he shifted to old. She pauses, but then speaks again. "You do have that one . . . _issue_ but, as I say, that's no reason to not-"

As the ghost shifted to and infant, he said, "No. For the hundredth time, _no_. We cannot."

"But, Clo-"

"Just _go_." She imitates his earlier sigh, almost mockingly.

"See you tomorrow, Spectra whispers as she passes him - currently as an adult - and her hand wemt from one shoulder to the other.

============C&S============

"Clocky!"

"I told you, Spectra - no!"

"Oh come on . . ." She sat down, giving him a sideways smile, and pushed on his nose, gently. As the female ghost went to pull down Clockwork's hood, he drew the line.

"No. Just . . . no." He flew back quickly, startling her.

"Clo-"

"I can't. Not . . . not since . . . _her_." He sighed, remembering.

"Ah, yes, the poor girlie." Spectra almost laughed. "I know it bothered you but, you know, when people die, a buffet appears for me." Clockwork, for the first time ever, hit her.

"I. Forbid. You. To. Talk. About. Her. Demise. Like. That." He glared at her, his shoulders shaking slightly. No doubt that, if it was possible, he would be breathing hard. "Leave, _now_ , Spectra."

"Of course, Clocky. Just don't forget I'm coming back."

"Oh really? Maybe Walker should come visit too, then." Spectra gulped. "I believe you have overstayed your welcome," he stated, phrasing it as a question.

"Y-yes, of c-course . . ." She scurried off, actually scared."

============C&S============

Clockwork sat, head in hands, remembering _her_. The only one he could get along with. The feistiest person he'd ever met . . .

"Penelope! Where are you?"

"C-Clocky . . . Help . . ." Clockwork dashed into her room and saw she was buried under a pile of rafters that had fallen in the eartquake just now.

"Penny . . ." He reached for her, about to pull her out.

"I-If I die," she wheezed, "d-don't change the t-time stream . . ." Her eyes closed.

"No! Penelope, you can't die!" He began to sob, shaking uncontrollably.

============C&S============

"So that's what happened?"

"Sp-Spectra? I thought I told you to-"

"You did, but I came back. And, thanks to your mirrors, I now know who you were in love with." She smiled. "Me."

"What? No! You can't-"

"Actually, I can. Don't you recall my original name?" She smiled softly at him. "My name used to be 'Penelope Sauvage'."

"No . . . Impossible. You can't be her, can you?"

"We both call you the same nickname."

"But . . . but still . . ."

"Don't you have a way to check on the past of a particular ghost? Like me?"

"I-I guess I will . . . just so I know for sure . . ."

"Thank you, Clocky," Spectra whispered, her hand on his shoulder.

============C&S============

"Clocky . . . goodbye . . ." The ghost turned so as to not witness the death of the one he loved. "I . . . I _will_ see you a-again . . ."

 _Why does this happen to_ me _?_

"Because, Clockwork, you became personal, you fell in love. But you mustn't change the time stream as she asked."

"Observants . . . please, go . . ."

"Be won't. Not until we are sure you will not change the time flow."

"I _won't_. Now _go_."

"We can't until you are back in the clock tower." As the two sides spoke, no one noticed a red haired ghost leaving the girl's body, looking old and frail, although the body she had just floated out of was young and fresh.

============C&S============

"You . . . her . . ."

"Yes, my dear Clocky, we are one and the same." Clockwork, for once in a long time, reached for the woman he once and always loved and kissed her right on the lips. It was short but it made the two happy.

"I'm glad we found each other again," He whispered.

"Me too . . ." They kissed again.

"Stay with me?" And again.

"I'll never leave." And again.

============C&S============


	2. Tucker and Desiree: Wishes Fulfilled

"Oh man," Tucker sighed. "Why does _every_ girl seem to hate me? I mean, I'm good looking, have great charms, I'm smart, _and_ I help out the world's hero." Desiree floated above the techno-geek and chuckled quietly. "Oh how I wish I had a girlfriend that looked like Desiree. Well . . . not blue, but . . ."

"So you have wished it so it shall be," the ghost whispered. The genie ghost began to float downwards and, as she did, her skin slowly became a rich olive. "Helloo."

Tucker screeched in surprise. "D-Desiree?"

She nodded, smiling on the outside but freaking out inside. What _am I doing? Why am I flirting with this good-for-nothing human? Could it be that . . . but no. I couldn't of but then again . . . I_ do _get wished into that soup thing a lot but . . . but did I actually make my_ self _his girlfriend?_

"Let me guess," he squeaked, "you became _my_ girlfriend because of _my_ wish?"

"Yes, dearums. But does that really matter?" _What am I doing? This isn't supposed to happen!_

"I- uh . . ." Tucker looked at his 'girlfriend'. "You wanna try without magic?" He chuckled nervously and Desiree tried to attack him but something about the wish stopped her.

 _Great. Now I can't even fight him if needed . . ._

"S-sorry? I didn't actually . . . I mean, I-I was just thinking wistfully . . . I didn't know you were there . . ." He sighed. "I wish Desiree was no longer my girlfriend. I don't deserve her, so she needs to be free from this stupid wish. And possibly free forever."

"Tucker? Is that really you? Why did you say that? I thought you hated me!"

"Well . . . I don't . . . actually," he squeezed his PDA. "I've loved you . . ." The techno-geek sighed. "There. It's out. Now go make fun of me in the ghost zone."

"H-how could you of loved me? A _ghost_. A ghost who is always trapped as a genie!"

"Then I wish you were free from _everything_ like wishes, me, and . . ." He paused. "And the thermos."

"Tucker! What did you just do?"

"Danny?"

"How could you of freed her?" Before the geek could explain, the female ghost planted a big one on his forehead.

"Thank you," she screeched.

"I-it's nothing . . ." Tucker blushed.

"Oh but it _is_ something! No one's ever done that to me before, no one's thought of me, I've just been something for them to get what they want. But you, you're different. When you first got near me you didn't make a wish. Not at first. And just me being there causes people to wish for their deepest desire. I had to _suggest_ a wish for you. And it wasn't a deep one. You're far different. Maybe it _could_ work out." She hugged him, planting a kiss on his lips, causing Tucker to blush and, funnily enough, faint.

============T&D============

"Tuckard, wake _up."_ Sam nudged him with her boot and, when that didn't work, dumped water on him.

"Ack," he sputtered. "Wh-what was _that_ for?"

"To get you up and going."

"Is De-"

"I'm here. But they won't let me near you." The ghost smiled softly at him.

"Guys! Why did you put her in a ghost proof cage?"

"I couldn't get her in the thermos because of _some_ one."

"Well sorry! But she's not bad."

"Oh yeah?"

"She only granted wishes because she was forced to! Now that she's free-"

"She'll wreak the world and try to rule!"

"She's not that kind of ghost!" Tucker ran over to the cage and picked the lock.

"Tuc-"

"Good-bye, _friend_."

"Can't you see that she has you under a spe-"

"Just please shut up, Danny, and _calm down_."

"How _can_ I? A ghost just took my best friend!"

"He went willingly."

"How can you say that?"

"I saw his ears. He had Fenton Phones in. Remember with Ember? And Desiree before? Fenton Phones block any and _all_ ghostly influence. That means that-"

"Tucker can't be influenced right now . . ."

"Correct."

"So that means . . ." Danny's eyes went wide and he transformed.

============T&D============

"Tucker - stop! We need to talk."

"Why? So you can catch Desiree again?"

"No - to apologize."

"Did I hear you right?"

"I, um . . ." Phantom rubbed the back of his neck. "I . . . made a mistake . . . I didn't realize that you . . . you were wearing Fenton Phones. She . . . can stay free . . ."

"Thank you, halfa." The full ghost smiled at Danny, then, for the second time, hugged Tucker.

============T&D============

"Miss Samantha-"

"It's _Sam_ to you, Miss ghost."

"I'm sorry. But, as I was saying, miss, thank you. You helped the halfa realize I wasn't all bad. Thanks."

"You're . . . welcome?" Desiree smiled.

============T&D============

"So, um, there's this place in here - it's like a ghost club - I think we-"

"Let's go." The ghost and human kissed.

============T&D============


	3. Danny and Ember: Rock On

"Yo, Dipstick, how's 'bout I _rock on_!" Ember struck a chord on her guitar and hit the ghost boy with a wave of sound.

"Nice try, Ember McLame."

"Shut _up_ you little gothic menace!"

"Oh _I'm_ the menace? That's new."

"Oh come _on_. Can't you shut your girlfriend up, _please_."

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh really? She laughed and turned a dial on her guitar so that it pointed to a heart. "Let's see how _you_ lovebirds _rock on_." She laughed, maniacally and strummed her instrument.

"No - not _again_ , McLame." Sam leaped at the rocker and grabbed the guitar. This merely changed where it was aimed.

"Gothic menace," screeched Ember. "You shouldn't of touched that!" Her eyes went red and her hair went up in flames. Sam closed her eyes, ready to break the guitar if needed, and waited. But no pain came. One eye opened and she gasped, ran, and dropped the instrument.

============D&E============

"Tucker . . . I just . . . saw the . . . worst thing . . . ever . . ." Sam collapsed on the floor.

"What? What did you see, Sa- oh." Tucker saw his friend sitting on the floor, out of breath.

"Danny . . . Ember . . . kissing . . ."

"He would never - he loves _you_."

"D-does he?"

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Battle, guitar, heart . . . I . . . took it . . ."

"You took Ember's-"

"Yes . . ."

"And she didn't react?"

"Y-yes."

"I think you turned her guitar against her."

"Oh."

============D&E============

"Oh Babpop . . . I-"

"Love me? Same here - I love _you_." The kissed again.

"I love the beat of your heart . . ."

"I love the fire of your core." They kissed again.

"Stop, _now_!"

"Sis?"

"First. Things. First: You are _not_ old enough to fall in love! Second: She is an _enemy_. And-"

"Oh shut up, smartypants. I'm not here to be yelled at." Ember smiled. "Now, how do you _rock on_?"

"I _don't_ 'rock on', as you say." Jazz activated the Fenton Peeler."

"Oh come on, sis. Can't you give her a break? We're da-"

"You are _not_ dating that punk. Plus, she's a ghost - what would our parents say?"

"I could always tell them about _me_."

"Oh come on! I know I'm the sensible one, and even _I_ don't think telling them would be a good idea. Aren't they always threatening to-"

"Tear me apart molecule by molecule? So what."

"Danny, this is not you - you're under that ghost's spell!"

"Even if I _am_ , I don't care."

"Then you leave me no choice - Guys, now!" Tucker and Sam leaped out of hiding, tackling the two. Tuck smooched Ember while Sam kissed Danny. The two ghosts came out of the spell. "Danny? Are you back?"

"I-"

"Gothic menace! Techno punk! You'll pay for this." Ember went up in blue flames, her eyes glowing a powerful red.

"Whoa . . . calm down, Ember . . ."

"Dipstick?"

"Danny - the thermos!" Phantom looked at the device, then at Ember, then at his friends.

"Sorry." He grabbed the container and threw it.

"What? Why did you-"

"I . . ." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually love her . . ."

"What! Did you _really_ say that you _love_ McLame?" Sam threw her hands into the air. "Unbelievable. My best friend is in _love_ with his _enemy_."

"Unless . . . is he really out of the spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ember was the one who cast the spell, and she's under it. It could be that, unless she's woken, no one can be."

"Well if what we just did _didn't_ wake her, now what?"

"I . . . have nothing."

"It's okay, guys. I still like you Sam, but Ember's the one I love."

"I . . ."

"Danny! Quit this nonsense or I may kill you _again_!"

"Please, sis, let this one _go_."

"Fine, then, but don't blame me."

============D&E============

"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Danny!"

"Of course, sweetie."

"I'm in love."

"Wait, _what_?"

"With . . . with a ghost."

"Danny, you know that they're vile globs of ectoplasm, right?"

"Actually, mom . . ." He took a breath and transformed.

"Gah!" His dad jumped. "T-that's not our son!"

"Actually, Mr Fenton, it is." Team Phantom had followed their friend to his house.

"And, mom, dad, the ghost I like is Ember."

"Ember? That vile punk musician? Why-"

"Do I love her? Because she's . . . well, just because. I like how she looks, I like how she's feisty, I like it all."

"And just where is this ectoplasmic entity?"

"I'm right here, sir." Ember turned visible, leaning against her guitar. "And I love your son. It's rare for a ghost to fall in love is one of you guys, but, well . . . he's one of us too." Jack fainted.

"That went well," Danny mumbled.

============D&E============


	4. Apology

To everyone who's been reading this story,

I am truly sorry for leaving this for as long as I did. In the three or so months I've been 'missing', my computer charger was lost, and, thus, I could only use my phone. Unfortunately, whilst on my phone, would not allow me to write any of my fanfics on-site. I hope that you all will forgive me, and that you continue to read this.

Until next time,

-ST


	5. Danny and Pandora: Love's Box

_Before I start writing this one, let me tell you this: It will not be romantic, rather, it'll be like mother to son and vice-versa. Also, it has a bit of sad scene at the start.  
_

 _You have been warned._

============P&D============

 ** _"Danny, will_** you not tell me what is bothering you?" The shaky halfa looked up, his face stained with tears, both liquid and frozen.

"Pandora?"

"Yes, it is I. Now please, talk." The Greek ghost sat down next to the boy and pulled him close.

"I . . ." He took a deep breath, shuddered, then scooted closer to her. "I showed them . . . But they didn't . . . they hated . . ." He broke down, tears and ice crystals sliding down his face.

"Your parents deemed you unworthy and sent you off?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah . . . sorta . . . they thought a ghost had taken their son . . . had killed him . . . and pretended to be him . . . but it was me . . . I'm their son . . . but they-"

"Oh my dear halfa, I am so sorry for you." she hugged the boy, bringing him closer.

"You . . ." He looked at her face. "It wasn't your fault . . ."

"I may not of been the cause, but . . ." Pandora paused. Should she? "I could be a solution." Yes, she would.

"What do you-"

"The only other place where you are accepted is in the mansion of Vladamir, is it not?"

"Yes?"

"But, if you go there, you could become-"

"Please, don't . . . don't remind me . . ."

"Then why not stay here?"

" _Here_? In the ghost zone? But I need to-"

"Eat? Sleep? Do not worry, that can be taken care of."

"I-"

"It will be alright, my dear boy." Phantom was silent. "Danny?"

"T-thanks," he murmured.

"It's nothing." Pandora hugged the halfa gently, stroking his hair.


	6. Apologies

I am sorry for having abandoned this story. To say the truth, I might just do so permanently. I currently have no inspiration for this right now. However . . . if more than five people comment on this note, protesting the ending of this story, then I shall reconsider and continue, but it may be a while.


End file.
